dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Flushed Away
Flushed Away is a 2006 British-American computer-animated comedy film, perhaps one of the most beloved Aardman classics it is directed by David Bowers and Sam Fell, executive produced by Steven Spielberg, and written by Dick Clement, Ian La Frenais, and Simon Nye. It is a partnership between Aardman Animations of Wallace and Gromit fame, and DreamWorks Animation, and is Aardman's first completely computer-animated feature as opposed to the usual stop-motion, also along with Amblin Entertainment. The film was well-received, but only grossed $178 million worldwide against it's $149 million budget. Although some would like a sequel, it is currently unknown if there will be a sequel, considering that Flushed Away was produced jointly with Aardman Studios, and that their partnership ended with this movie. Plot Roddy St. James (Hugh Jackman) is a sexy decidedly upper crust pet rat who makes his home in a posh Kensington flat. When a sewer rat by the name of Sid (Shane Richie) spews out of the sink, greets Roddy, and decides to stay at his house and enjoy the environment, Roddy plans to make Sid leave by taking him to the toilet and tries to seduce and convince him that it's really a "big jacuzzi". While being an ignorant slob, he does know his plumbing (due to being a sewer rat). Instead, he pushes Roddy in and flushes him away into the sewers (but before doing so, very important, he warns Roddy to hold his nose and laughs). There, Roddy meets Rita Malone (Kate Winslet), an enterprising scavenger rat who works the drains in her boat the Jammy Dodger. Rita doesn't like Roddy initially, but ends up taking him along as The Toad sends his henchmen, Spike and Whitey, after her because she had stolen back her father's prized ruby a long time ago. The Toad despises all rodents to the point of hateful obsession, blaming rats for his fall from grace (he was once Prince Charles' pet). He decides to have them frozen with liquid nitrogen. However, the Toad's plan fails. Worse, during their escape, Rita takes a unique electrical cable. The cable is required to control the Floodgates. The Toad's evil plan is to open the gates during halftime of the World Cup, drowning the rats and their underground city in sewage. He can then use the depopulated city as a home for millions of his own tadpole offspring. Roddy finds that the ruby is a fake and breaks it in front of Rita, enraging her, for she can now not get the money she needs for her large family. Roddy offers her a real ruby if she takes him back to Kensington. Accepting the offer, the pair first stop to visit her family before setting off. During Roddy's stay, he overhears a conversation that causes him to think that Rita had double-crossed him, so he steals the Jammy Dodger. When Rita catches up to him, he is able to clear up the misunderstanding. The pair evade Spike and Whitey pursuing in a remote-controlled toy boat, with Thimblenose Ted and others on eggbeater jet skis. During this scene, Roddy and Rita share a quick love moment. Incensed at his minions' repeated failures, the Toad sends his French cousin Le Frog (Jean Reno) and his henchfrogs to go after Roddy and Rita. Le Frog and his subordinates intercept the duo and retrieve the cable. Later, the Toad had finally flushed all the rodents away. Voice cast * Hugh Jackman as Roddy St. James the main protagonist. * Kate Winslet as Rita Malone the deuteragonist. * Shane Richie as Sid the (former) tertiary antagonist. * Ian McKellen as The Toad the main antagonist. * Jean Reno as Le Frog the secondary antagonist. * Andy Serkis as Spike the Deuteronomy. * Bill Nighy as Whitey the Deuteronomy. Music * Billy Idol — Dancing With Myself * Tina Turner — Proud Mary * (spoiler — highlight to reveal) Tom Jones — What's New, Pussycat? Trivia * This movie was done in Aardman Animation's house style of clay animation, but using CGI as the extensive flowing-water shots would have been unfeasible if not impossible in actual clay animation. Gallery External links * Flushed Away at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia pl:Wpuszczony w kanał Category:Flushed Away Category:Films about animals Category:2006 films Category:Stop-motion based CGI Category:Aardman co-productions Category:Movies Category:2000s films